King under the Volcano
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: A blacksmith with a hobby of hunting Dread Monsters, the sister-species of Danger Beasts. Using his teigu of fire, Tatsumi passes most of his time as a blacksmith forging basic steel weapons but also unique Dread Monster weapons, little did he know that he will meet his polar opposite, just like how The Tyrant of Fire-Akantor, met the Titan of Ice-Ukanlos.


**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now this will be another Akame Ga Kill fanfic that's been born from my mind while I was watching Akame ga Kill and playing MHFU on my PSP, so I figured why the hell not and brought the 'Dread Monsters' into this mix.**

 **Again Tatsumi will be incredibly OOC and also extremely powerful that he can match with Esdeath and even go beyond that strength if need to be.**

 **I'm crying while making this one idea because I had it complete already yet I saved it one day, it got corrupt the next. The damned thing was about 10000 words long. So this will just be a summary prologue, probably 1500 words and even then it's probably gonna be just a 1000 not counting ANs.**

 **Now with that said and done, here is the prologue of the new story King under the Mountain.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing nor even the references except for the idea.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

\- At the base of a volcano -

Black limbs with veins like lava were grabbing several ores from the artificial lava flow veins he made and placed it into a filtering and cooling chamber to remove excess lava from the clumps of ore. The male figure left it into the filterer and de-volcanized his arms to lean onto the wall for a bit to nap while it filters but was interrupted by the door ringing to his store and grumbled before walking towards it.

He was pleasantly surprised to find Ieyasu and Sayo, along with… _"Is that the Ice Queen?"_ He mentally questioned himself as he ignited his hands and rubbed his eye balls with them before shaking his head a bit and looking back and yes. The strongest general, is in fact just behind the two looking as if she's amused and a bit… predatory. He may have to follow them to keep their chastity.

"Yo Tatsu-bro! We came to pick up our armor and weapon sets, where are they?!" Ieyasu hollered out, which amused him and from what he sees, amuses Esdeath as well. Sayo however wasn't amused and decided to bonk him on the head and scolded him. "Ieyasu! You can't just demand that from Tatsumi-san, he can still raise the price of what you requested if you annoy him enough." Her scolding served to make him pale and for me to chuckle loudly. He saw Sayo turn to him and bowed saying sorry for his little outburst but he just waved her off. "Do not worry, it is fine. Now you said you wanted your sets, they are over there by the casing." Tatsumi said with a smile as he leaned onto the counter and pointed to a spot near the mannequins.

Ieyasu shook his head rapidly and didn't look as pale and just screamed out hell yes before he ran to get his stuff and ran straight into a changing room already. Sayo shook her head before turning to Esdeath. "General, maam. Do you want anything from this place?" She asked the bluenette, who looked interested before looking at her in the eyes. "You told me that this blacksmith here-" "Tatsumi." Said blacksmith interrupted her, as she looked at him with a small glare before she continued on. "-Tatsumi here hunts the Dread Monsters. I would like a book or some of his stories about them. Specifically anything on an Ice type Dread Monster." Her specific choice had him thinking. "You want to try and tame one don't you?" His question made Esdeath turn her head to him with an evil looking grin. "Why yes, have you tried that?"

She saw him nod before moving to pull up a circular obsidian tray, making Sayo's eyes widen before she called out to wait and before he did what he was gonna do and said she will quickly change into her own sets, quickly disappearing into a different booth. Esdeath looked at Tatsumi with a raised eyebrow but saw him just shrug before she saw his hand turn an ashen black with lava veins and slammed it onto the obsidian tray, making a miniature volcano land much to her surprise. Tatsumi noticed her surprise. "Just as elements can destroy, they can create. Surely you have tried something like this already?" His question was met with silence, which prompted him to shake his head.

They waited for a few minutes before the two teens finally got out of the changing rooms and even Esdeath had to appreciate the overall look and feel of the armors and weapons that the blacksmith made. For Ieyasu he is wearing an azure spiny type armor with silver accents and cloths, with a massive axe on the back, she was slightly skeptical if he could actually wield the big thing when she turned to Sayo and was surprised with the overall simple looking design of green scaly hide underneath some outer cloth and what appears to be a steel chestplate, skirt, and gauntlets with a small green spiny shield and her weapon was a rather large green scale bow with two spikes acting as a crosshair with two long but thin black spikes just jutting out one on each end, and to her surprise the bow can fold.

The visor of Ieyasu flipped open to reveal him and Sayo looking at Tatsumi with stars in their eyes, surprising her once more. "Tell us the story again!" The two said looking incredibly childish that Esdeath shook her head and decided to roll with it and pulled out a seat for herself as she gazed at the miniature volcano, she saw a miniature version of Tatsumi though with… a strange black armor with various horns and spines on him and a MASSIVE behemoth of a blade. _"That swords is almost twice his size."_ She thought as he started to speak.

Tatsumi moved his one hand in a strange motion. "3 years ago, in a volcano that was later named as Mount Doom. I hunted an Elder-Class Dread Monster, one of the very few who are able to take on Elder Dragon Dread Monsters, and still come out on top with lots of strength to spare. This is one such monster, it goes by many names. The Tyrant of Fire, The King under the Volcano, The Black God. But to those who know of it, its name… is the Akantor."

As he finished the calling of the title, the three saw the lava at the foot of the volcano bubble and swirl before it bursted to reveal a large figure, which if it was accurate. Was absolutely titanic compared to Tatsumi's miniature figure.

"Akantor, an Elder-Class Dread Monster with incredible speed that belies it's size, powerful spines and jaws strong enough to eat or dig through rock and stone, and one hell of a set of lungs. This tyrant is a speedy and powerful foe, but it's roar is one of the most powerful ones I've ever witnessed. The roar is so strong, it creates a ray of sonic sound that shatters the ground and is known to actually kill lesser creatures, another thing is that it's roar is powerful enough to cause eruptions also speaks for itself." Tatsumi said as the miniature Akantor replicated the sonic roar despite the miniature size, it is able to push Ieyasu and Sayo off while Esdeath's form looked a bit ruffled.

Tatsumi smirked as they looked at the Akantor, two in amazement and fear, and one in very obvious interest. "Another thing is… It is completely immune to any and all that is heat." His words made Esdeath snap her head towards him with interested eyes. "In fact, fire only makes the Akantor stronger, and faster. That was a glorious battle." He said as the three went back to watching the minifigures just duking it out.

The blacksmith moved his head and completely shattered the minifigs but reconstructed into a more black but obsidian like crystal with ash as snow. "Long story short, I killed the Akantor. But in 10 years or so, it will resurrect itself. I know what you want to try and the thing you are looking for, is the Akantor's polar opposite. Another Elder-Class Dread Monster, the Titan of Ice, the Lord of the Mountain, The White God..." Tatsumi drawled out as the ashen snow started shaking.

"It's name… is the Ukanlos." Was all he said as a large creature burst from the black 'ice'.

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

 **Hey Guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Sorry for not being able to update the others, but I have these influx of ideas flowing into my head, and it's either wait even longer to try and forget, or bring them out and immortalize them to remove them from my brain.**

 **So far, this is the first of 3 ideas I need to pump out before I return to the stories, Bone God Luffy is almost done, but the last parts I keep forgetting because of. Again, the influx of ideas and cancer in my brain. Besides, I'm incredibly sad since the original one got corrupted somehow for some god damned reason.**

 **Also, Tatsumi's Teigu is Blood of Fire: Azarchehr. (Apparently means Essence of Fire in Persian. Yes I also know what that name is used for.)**

 **If you want it to continue or no go to my Forum The Black Codex** **myforums/The-Oblivion-Overlord/7921038/#**

 **W** **ith that said and done, this is The Oblivion Overlord! Signing out** **to go cry in a corner** **, PEACE!**


End file.
